2003
2003 was the tenth full year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. It was also the official year HiT Entertainment took over Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. From this year, the wheels on the vehicles were not accurately dated, and continued to say "2003" until 2013. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo (new design reintroduction) *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Mike *Flying Scotsman *Lady (redesigned) *Diesel 10 *Dodge *Splatter *Salty *Harvey *Big City Engine *Iron `Arry and Iron Bert (new) Rolling Stock *Annie *Clarabel *Tidmouth Milk Tanker *Sodor Line Caboose *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car *Circus Train *Barrel Car *Box Cars *Handcar *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars *Gold Prospector's Car (new) Multi-Car Packs *Bertram with Scrap Cars *Rusty with Construction Cars *Sodor Gift Pack With Henrietta *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Thomas "Winter Wonderland" Train *Stepney with Museum Cars (new) *Tiger moth , Lorry 3, and BoCo (new) Non-Rail Vehicles *Bertie *Terence *Harold *Trevor *Butch *Lorry 1 with Flatbed *Thumper *George *Caroline *Elizabeth (new) *Bulgy (new) *Sodor Road Crew (new) *Tiger Moth (new) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Bertie (new) Limited Edition *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (new) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (new) Buildings and Destinations *Special Engine Shed *"The Works" Engine Repair Shop *Windmill (new design reintroduction) *Roundhouse *Sodor Cargo Crane *Barrel Loader *Cranky *Stop and Go Station *Water Tower *Sodor Engine Wash *Coal Station *Fire Station *Over the Track Signal *Abbey Repair Shop *Conductor's Shed *Honey Depot *Musical Carousel *Rescue Hospital with Harold *Service Station with Lorry 2 *Cargo Transfer *Coal Loader (new) *Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory (new) *Brendam Fishing Dock (new) Bridges and Tunnels *Single Stone Tunnel *Arched Stone Bridge *Lifting Bridge *Sodor Bay Bridge *Mountain Tunnel *Arched Viaduct *Drawbridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Sling Bridge *Mountain Overpass *Quarry Mine Tunnel (new) *Clock Tower (new) Accessories *Combo Accessory Pack (new) *Sir Topham Hatt, 1 Workman, 2 Engineers *Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt Sets *Circle Set *Circus Set *Figure 8 Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Over and Through Battery-Powered Set *Battery Powered Figure 8 Set *The Trouble with Trees Set *Seasons on Sodor Set (new) *Tidmouth Travel Set new) *Sodor Engine Wash Set (new) *Sodor Rescue Team Set (new) *Boulder Mountain Set (new) *A Day At The Works Set *Mountain Overpass Set *Let's Have a Race Set *Down By the Docks Set *Mountain Tunnel Set *Bridge and Tunnel Set *Lift and Load Set *Roundhouse Set Track Packs *Straight and Curved Track Pack *Cross and Switch Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Hill and Mountain Set Expansion Pack (new) *Circle and Cirus Set Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Conductor's Figure 8 Set Advanced Expansion Pack *Beginner Roadway Expansion Pack *Advanced Roadway Set Expansion Pack Track *2" Straight Track (4 pieces) *4'' Straight Track'' (4 pieces) *6" Straight Track (4 pieces) *8" Straight Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Curved Road Track (4 pieces) *6 1/2" Curved Road Track (4 pieces) *3 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *6 1/2" Single Curve Switch Track (2 pieces) *Special Engine Shed Switch Track *Ascending Track (2 pieces) *Ascending Track Risers (2 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #1 (4 pieces) *Track Adapter Pack #2 (4 pieces) *Cross Track/2 Warning Signs *Graded Track Risers *Switch-T Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Action Switch Track (2 pieces) *Flexi-Curve Track (2 pieces) *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Stacking Risers *Rail Crossing (new) *Sir Topham Hatt Auto-Stop Track (new) Play Accessories *Carry Bag *Felt Playmat *Large Felt Playmat *Fun Around Sodor Train Playmat (new) *Island Adventure Cloth Playmat *Island Adventure Playboard *All Around Sodor 2-Sided Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Playtable *Under the Bed Trundle Playtable (new) Gallery Fcxbgf.jpg|Yearbook Handbook.jpg|The Handbook 2003Yearbook1.jpg 2003Yearbook2.jpg 2003Yearbook3.jpg 2003Yearbook4.jpg 2003Yearbook5.jpg 2003Yearbook6.jpg 2003Yearbook7.jpg 2003Yearbook8.jpg 2003Yearbook9.jpg 2003Yearbook10.jpg 2003Yearbook11.jpg 2003Yearbook12.jpg 2003Yearbook13.jpg 2003Yearbook14.jpg 2003Yearbook15.jpg 2003Yearbook16.jpg 2003Yearbook17.jpg 2003Yearbook18.jpg 2003Yearbook19.jpg 2003Yearbook20.jpg 2003Yearbook21.jpg 2003Yearbook22.jpg 2003Yearbook23.jpg 2003Yearbook24.jpg 2003Yearbook25.jpg 2003Yearbook26.jpg 2003Yearbook27.jpg 2003Yearbook28.jpg Category:Dates Category:Years Category:HiT Era